Stallion Six : For a Want of a Spell
by Strategos Lykos
Summary: AU, in the 999th of Summer Sun celebration, Discord break free from his stone prison earlier, all while Princess Celestia sent the obnoxious Prince Blueblood to Ponyville as the Royal Representative, so he cannot embarrass her at Canterlot's own celebration. Little does she know that one little choice can end up in almost total disaster in history.
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue**

* * *

"Come on you lazy blue ass, you must remember that you are sent here as royal representative at 999th Summer Sun celebration two days from now!" said Shining Armor to the other stallion who right now still sulking and not lifting his head from the table they just has their breakfast on.

"Oh, but please Shiny... why of all things, did my auntie sent me to such bland, plain commoner's village? I have much more interesting things to do in Canterlot, like sorting up old maps and dusty scrolls, or sorting up Equestrian military expenditures and bills..." said Prince Blueblood while lazily float up a hay fries into the sauce and put it inside his mouth, all while managing to not even moving his head higher than the table surface.

"Please you lazy... you speak as if you are my sister, who will gratefully sort all things paperworks and put them neatly in catalog as well as making a..." said Shining Armor but Blueblood quickly lift his hoof and replies.

"Well, and you spent your time outside guard duty, eyeing my sister's ass... let us agree to do things our own ways!" said Prince Blueblood, and soon afterward, he lazily called another stallion to attend his needs. "Flashieee more ciders!"

"Aye, aye, my prince!" said Flash Sentry while carrying some big bottles full of the finest apple cider in Equestria, he then fill the mug in front of Blueblood, and Blueblood then take the mug with his hoof and finally lift his head off the table surface, if only to drink the cider.

"Ouch, for your Aunt's sake Bluey! What will she said if she found that you're entering Ponyville DRUNK! I cannot imagine..." said Shining Armor, but he soon found the cider bottle shoved into his mouth by Blueblood's magic, causing him to gulp the delicious alcoholic drink inside.

"Cheer up Shiny! What will all those commoners dare to say to us? Enjoy your cider!" said Blueblood happily while he notice that Flash Sentry tried to sneak out of their tent.

"Excuse me my prince, let me prepare the chariot for..." said Flash Sentry, but soon, he found Prince Blueblood staggeringly walking toward him, with another bottle of cider, and...

"Flashie! Don't be so stuck up! You need to cheer up dude! Drink like a proper Stallion will ya?" said Blueblood who then try to shove the bottle to him as well.

"Please Prince, you know that I will pull the chariot and... well, I can't drive well while drunk and..." said Flash Sentry, tries his best to dodge the bottle, but Blueblood caught him with magic, and forcing him to gulp down the content of the bottle.

"Ah, that goes well... huh? Now, we can properly face those commoners..." said Prince Blueblood who then look back to Shining Armor, who tries his best to stop him from.

"Uh... drat... Bluey, no drunk driving, what will Princess Celestia think of us? Our duty is to accompany you to..." said Shining Armor, but Blueblood have nothing to said except forcefully shove the cider back to Shining Armor's mouth.

"As I say, I did not give a damn for what will the commoners said! They will never dare to think otherwise of my glorious presence! And you two could take..." said Prince Blueblood while Shining Armor tries to gather his last sane toughts before slipping into the otherwise improper drunkenness.

"I just want to say that I can't believe you are Cadence's drunken, royal brat of twin brother... duh..." said Shining Armor before he also start to wobble and walk toward the Chariot, where Flash Sentry already drunkenly hum and put the harness on top of him, ready to fly again.

"Lowly Commoners of Ponyville, here I come!" said Prince Blueblood while placing himself on top of the chariot, followed by the drunken Shining Armor who tried his best not to fall.

And then Flash Sentry start to drunkenly flap his wings, and they fly straight to Ponyville, or what should we say... a certain Apple Orchard in Ponyville.

* * *

Big Macintosh are a properly stoic pony, but this time, he can't help but check his curiosity about the crash he heard at the barn's direction. Applejack and Granny Smith is away, preparing for the festival foods, Applebloom is still at school, and the Apple clans aren't scheduled to come until tomorrow, so he was the one left, and...

"Welcome to Ponyville! I never seen all of you here before! We should make a party for your welcome! Omigosh omigosh omigosh!" said a certain Pink party pony who somewhat present beside the wreck and the sprawled, clearly drunk stallions... and the two of them clearly don the Royal Guard armor, while one of them, the blonde-maned white stallion unicorn, wearing a kind of black cloth collar with a blue bow tie, all of them muttered some unrecognizable slurs, clearly drunk.

"Pinkie, stay back, ah think they are drunk drivin' ponies and..." said Big Macintosh, but then, before he turn his head, Pinkie Pie was already vanished from the wreckage, leaving him to take care of the three drunken ponies alone.

"Ee... Why this happened to me...?" said Big Macintosh while he start to help the drunken victims escape from the mangled chariot, and carrying them back inside the farmhouse in a cart.

"Oh, hello you big red commoner! Care to explain where we are?" asked the Blonde maned, white stallion slurrishly to Big Mac.

"Sweet Apple Acres, ah'm afraid you're drunk and crashed into mah barn." said Big Mac calmly.

"Oh? Crashed? Darn Flashie! I told him not to fly too low and!" said the blonde stallion, but the blue haired orange pegasus replies.

"Not my fault Princeeeeeyyyyy! That barn is toooo biiiiiggggggggggg!" said the pegasus.

"By the way, who are you?" asked Big Mac to the three stallions.

"You did not know about me, commoner? I am Prince Blueblood, Duke of Canterlot, and *hic* General of the Equestrian Army! I am here to let my presence awed all the commoners who will attend the 999th Summer Sun celebration at Ponyville, as I am the Royal Representative." said Prince Blueblood, while Flash Sentry quickly continue with an excited tone.

"I AM FLASSSSSSHHHHH SENTRYYYYYY! The most handsome young recruit of the Royal Guard Flyer Squadron! And the unconscious blue stick in the ass are Shining Armor! The newly appointed Captain of the Royal Guard!" said Flash Sentry with a little too much excitements.

"Oh no, what did ah do to deserve this..." said Big Mac while trying his best to ignore further whines from the two drunken ponies, all while slowly haul them into the farmhouse.


	2. Chapter 2

**Royal Brat**

* * *

Shining Armor did not take his duty lightly, but the whatever other God-Damned Prince he was assigned with, is (counting the fact that the closest immortal god-ruler of Equestria apparently tolerate her grand grand grand graaaaand nephew's antics, and even humour him often). While he must admit, he did enjoy Blueblood's companionship, as being classmates in the Military Academy helps, he cannot think whatever caused him to be obnoxious royal brat he is. Perhaps he got all the bad noble traits, and his twin sister absorb the good ones, including the Alicorn genetics. Speaking of which...

"Where am I..." asked Shining Armor while he recognize that he was lying on an old sofa, while in the background, both of his companions, Prince Blueblood himself and the new pegasi recruit named Flash Sentry, singing some off-note songs while laughing like drunken stallions they are.

"Apple Family Farm." said a big, red Stallion who immediately fetch him a cup of warm, sweet tea, and he take the soothing beverage with his magic.

"Well, thanks... I'm sorry to ask this, but... what just happened?" asked Shining Armor after finishing his sip of tea.

"Ya drunk and hit mah family's barn." said Big Mac.

"I'm sorry for that..." Shining Armor could only lower his head in shame.

"Eeyup." said Big Mac.

"I am Shining Armor, Captain of the Royal Guard, on the way to Ponyville to attend the 999th Summer Sun Celebration with those two..." Shining Armor point out to the two singing drunk stallions. "But Prince Blueblood, yes, the blonde maned one, forced us to drink too much cider, and I can bet that we somehow end up in another part of Equestria and hit your barn, is that correct?"

"Eeyup, ya hit mah barn, but ya still end up in Ponyville." said Big Mac.

"So please accept my formal Apology on the behalf of Prince Blueblood and Flash Sentry, as they cannot do that themselves this time, obviously..."

"Eeyup."

"May I ask for some time so I can sleep to remove this lingering hangover?"

"Eeyup."

"Thank you... sir..." said Shining Armor while offering his hoof to mutual introductions.

"Mac, Apple Macintosh." said Big Mac, accepting the hoofshake.

"And please be patient with the Royal Brat and the naive recruit, if they break or wreck anything, I assure you that it will be replaced from Prince Blueblood's own cash sooner or later."

"Eeyup."

"Thank you..." said Shining Armor who then trying his best to close his eyes and un-listen all the drunken songs.

* * *

**_*Sung both Blueblood and Flash Sentry*_**

_Mah little poneeeeeeh, mah little poneeeeeeeeh, aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhh_

_Maaah little poneeeeeh, I used to wonder best cider would beeeee..._

_Maaah little poneeeeeh, until we all share it's magic with meeee..._

_Drunk adventure..._

_Hangover tons..._

_Beer googles..._

_Manly carousing..._

_Sharing ciders..._

_It's an easyyyy feeeatt..._

_And drinking makes it all compleeeteeee..._

_You have maaah little poneeeehhhh..._

_Do you know you're all my best drunken frieeeennndddddssss..._

* * *

"Can you two just stop embarrassing ourselves?" said Shining Armor after the latest song hit his nerves.

"We can't lalalalalala..." said both Blueblood and Flash Sentry, causing Big Mac to helpfully offer a big pillow to Shining Armor and he gratefully use it to cover his poor ears, while Big Mac leave back to the farm.

"Wait a minute, how did you know about the theme song?" asked a Pink Pony who suddenly appear next to Blueblood.

"Oh hi commoner... want to sing with us too?" asked Blueblood.

"Alright, here we go!" said Pinkie Pie.

And then they three sing again, causing Shining Armor to bury his head deeper in the pillow.

"..."

An hour passed.

"Well, where is the pink mare?" asked Flash Sentry.

"I don't know Flashie, but it seems she just simply disappear."

"Hangover my prince..."

"Oh, right, hangover..."

"What will we do next?"

"I don't know, but making sure those commoners knew who just bless them with his graceful visit should be a good start..."

"Right behind you boss..."


End file.
